Child and the child man
by Jessalin Holmes NCIS S.A
Summary: Remus saves Harry after finding our of his abuse from Dumbledore. They then find out the truth about the death of the Potter's. What will happen when Remus has to bring up Harry and try and teach Sirius? Tonks and Teddy as well included in the story.
1. Saving Harry

**Hi Everyone I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. I really wished I did own it but hay. Any who it would be nice if I could get some reviews.**

Child and the child man

Remus saves Harry after finding our of his abuse from Dumbledore. Dumbledore agrees he must be removed. They then find out the truth about the death of the Potter's. What will happen when Remus has to bring up Harry and try and teach Sirius?

Remus stood in Dumbledore's office his mouth had gone dry and his eyes were flashing from golden to amber. "You told me he would be safe with them," Remus growled at his old headmaster.

"I know Remus and I am deeply ashamed that I was stupid enough to believe it. For now we must go to Harry. The auror's are meeting us at Arabella's house so we must leave now," Dumbledore said. Remus nodded and stood inside the fireplace with his old headmaster. Soon both men were standing in a house full of cats and aurors.

"Albus. I'm sure you know where you are going?" Arabella asked.

"Of course Arabella." Dumbledore replied.

Soon everyone arrived at Number Four Privet Drive. Dumbledore knocked on the door for it to be opened by a thin looking woman.

"Hello?" she asked looking at the people with narrowed eyes.

"Mrs Dursley we are here to talk to you and your husband about the treatment of one Harry James Potter," Dumbledore said. The woman gasped and tried to slam the door but the Auror's held up their wands and she backed away scared. Remus and Dumbledore entered with the Auror's walking behind them. They walked into the living room where a big beefy man was watching the TV with a toddler that was huge. He had a head of blonde hair and looking like a pig in Remus's opinion. The father looked up when they all entered and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. This is Remus Lupin and these are Auror's. We are here to give you an opportunity to get rid of Harry Potter," Dumbledore said and the others went along with it.

"Would you care for a drink?" Remus asked holding out a flask which contained tea and which was laced with Veritaserum. The parents took the tea and then Remus handed the boy a flask of milk. The boy snatched the flask and drank the milk.

"What have you done to Harry James Potter since he was left upon your door step little over a year ago?" Dumbledore asked.

"We moved him into the cupboard. Changed him once every two weeks. Fed him once a day and when he managed to walk we made him do some of the chores." Patunia answered.

"I used him to wank me off," Vernon said.

"I used him as a punching bag," the toddler answered.

"When he doesn't do something right or wakes us up because he is screaming a beat him," Vernon said.

"Where is he?" Remus asked through gritted teeth. The toddler pointed towards the cupboard under the stairs. Remus stalked over and saw all the locks and chains on it. He ripped the door off it's hinges and threw it aside. He stared inside and found only an old mattrise and a potty which was fill to over flowing. In the corner lay a pile of rags. Hang on that pile of rage was _moving! _"Harry?" Remus asked. The rags stopped moving. "Harry do you remember me?" Remus asked softly. The rags turned over to reveal a baby boy who looked no older then a year old even though he was two. He was skinny and filthy and stank of feaces and urine. "Do you remember Unlce Moony?" Rmeus asked.

"Un'ce Moo'y," the small boy whispered and crawled over to Remus.

"Yes Harry," Remus said, "Do you remember me?" Remus asked. He was shocked when the small boy nodded into his chest. "Your going to come and live with me. Would you like that?" Remus asked. Harry looked up at Remus his big emerald green eyes unfocussed.

"Un'ce Pad'oot?" the small boy asked. Remus's heart broke.

"No Harry he can't hurt you know," Remus replied. It pained him to say that about his ex-best friend and ex-brother.

"No Un'ce Wormy hurted Hawwy, mummy and daddy," Harry said looking at Remus.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked looking at the boy confused. By now everyone had turned their attention to the boy. The Auror who was a stand by writer was writing down everything the small boy said.

"Un'ce Wormy mummy and daddy's s-s-s," Harry began to get upset because he couldn't say the word.

"Seceret Keeper?" Remus offered. The boys eyes lit up.

"Yeah dat," Harry said clapping his hands. "He was der secwet kweeper. Hew betwaied dem," Harry said crying now. "UN'CE PAD'OOT!" the small bot screamed. But Sirius didn't come for the boys screames as he had hopped.

Soon it had been a week since Harry had been taken form his relatives by Remus. He still cried for his mummy, daddy and sometimes Sirius during the pained Remus greatly but he new soon Sirius would be having a trial to free him. But first Harry had to get settled in.

Remus woke up feeling really refreshed. Harry had no nightmears last night, which was rare Remus had to say. But he wouldn't give Harry up for the world. Remus desided it was best to let Harry sleep as the nipper was going to need all the sleep he could get to become well again. Humming to himself Remus desided to get breakfast ready. Harry had been living with Remus for two weeks now and he had really settled in. "UN'CE MOO'Y!" a small voice yelled. Remus walked into Harry's room to she him standing up on his big boy bed holding onto the safty bars which Remus had put there to stop Harry from falling out of bed.

"What's up scamp?" Remus asked.

"Me hung'y Moo'y," Harry said holding up his arms. Remus chuckled and bent down to pick the toddler up.

"Are you now?" Remus asked and Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Well we better get you fed then. How does chocolate chip pancakes sound with a sliced bannana and a drink of milk?" Remus asked.

"Mmmmmm," Harry replied rubbing his tummy. Remus took that as a yes and sat the boy in his highchair. Today was going to be a strain though and Remus knew because today was Sirius's trial.


	2. Saving Sirius

Remus stood outside the Ministry room holding Harry to him. He had not wanted to go in there and he knew it would affect Harry. Even though the toddler had fallen asleep as soon as they had arrived. Dumbledore had spoken to him before the trial had begun telling Remus that Sirius is no longer the man he was. This scared Remus but he knew he would be able to teach Sirius to be who he was.

**Dumbledore's P.O.V**

I stood in the crowed as an unconscious Sirius Black was brought into the cought room. He had a vile of liquid tipped down his throat which would revive him. I also know that it is laced with Veritaserum soon the black haired man came around. He had only been in Azkaban a year but it had taken it's toll. The man had pale skin which looked like wax. His eyes were shrunk back into his skull and he looked so skinny and frightened.

"What is your name?" the minister of magic asked.

"S-S-Siwius Owian Bwack," the man replied to many gasps around the room. His voice was hourse and he was speaking to the rate of a two year old.

"Where you the Potter's secret keeper?" the minister asked.

"NO! me never hurt Wily and Jwames never never! Pweter secwet kweeper. He huwt Wily and Jwames!" and to eveyones shock the man burst into tears.

"Why did you change secret keepers without telling anyone?" the minster asked.

"Spy," was all Sirius said before he stuck his thumb into his mouth and looked around the cought room. I knew who he was looking for. "Where Moo'y?" he asked as he saw me. Everyone broke out in whisperes but I answered for Sirius.

"He is outside Sirius. He is with Harry," I replied and the man stopped sucking his thumb and smiled.

"Hawwy 'K?" he asked.

"He is now my boy yes," I replied with a smile as the man clapped his hands.

"Mr Black how did Mr Pettigrew escape if he is not dead?" the minister asked.

"He a wat," the man replied with a sad look in his eyes.

"Was he also an animagus Mr Black?" one of the people in the room asked. I recognised her to be the head of Animagus registration. Sirius nodded his head.

"Cwan I fwinish rwegestwing now?" Sirius asked looking hopeful.

"Soon. First we must make you better." The woman replied kindly.

"'K," Sirius said.

I sighed. He wouldn't be going back to Remus for a while.

**Remus's P.O.V**

I gave up trying to stand still and began to pace outside the door instead. What was going on? He asked himself. Why was it taking so long? As if answer to his question the doors opened and everyone flooded out. The last people to leave were Dumbldore and a man I didn't recognise until I saw the eyes. "Sirius," I whispered.

"Mooo'y," the man replied and ran over to me. "I fwee Moo'y," he smiled like a child and I was shocked. What happened to his speech? I asked myself.

"Come Sirius it's time for a bath," Dumbeldore said.

"Me want Moo'y," Sirius said and he started to tear up.

"Don't worry Padfoot I'll come," Remus smiled and Sirius's eyes glazed over. "Padfoot come back to us," Remus said getting worried.

"Remus?" he asked.

"Yes Sirius it's me. Do you remember anything?" Remus asked.

"I rememeber loosing the ability to talk and then talking like a baby and being freed," the man replied. "But I can't remember a lot of things," he sighed.

"Sirius your brain has regressed to that of a two year old. But it is now only affecting you physical ability. Like that of using a knife and fork and how to use the bathroom," Dumbldore said.

"So basically I have to learn again?" Sirius asked.

"I'm afraid so," was all Dumbledore said before taking one of Sirius's arms and apperating him to the hospital wing at Hogwarts.


	3. Noticing the changes

"NO!" Sirius screamed as Madam Pomfrey tried to remove his clothing.

"SIRIUS STOP THIS AT ONCE!" she shouted but that made him struggle more.

"Sirius stop," Remus soothing voice said. Sirius stopped and looked at Remus who was still holding a sleeping Harry. "The quicker you let Madam Pomfrey check up on you the quicker you can have a bath and come home with me and Harry," Remus said.

"I can live with you Moony?" Sirius asked his face showing happiness but his eyes betraying the fear.

"Of course Padfoot. You are my best friend I will always take care of you." Remus smiled.

"OK Remus," Sirius agreed quietly.

Remus was finally home. Dumbledore insisted at dropping by the next day to see how the small family was coping.

Sirius was much more healthy looking now and his skin was less waxy but little Harry still recognised him when he woke up. "PAD'OOT!" he yelled happily holding out his little thin arms.

"Hay Pronglset," Sirius smiled. "How are you?" he asked.

"Me good. Un'ce Moo'y take me 'way fwom bwad pweople," Harry said seriously but happy at the same time. Sirius looked at Remus confused but Remus mouthed later. Sirius nodded and turned his attention back to the tinny toddler.

"So kiddo what do you want to do?" Sirius asked.

"Wead stwowy?" Harry asked with big eyes. Sirius smiled.

"Oh I can't deny those eyes," Sirius said but as he sat down to read to Harry he realised that that was one of the things he had forgotten how to do. This left Harry and Sirius very upset and Harry had ran to Remus for a story instead.

It had been a week since Sirius had been freed and Remus was noticing the changes in his friend. Sirius couldn't read or write anymore. He had forgotten how to dress himself and how to wash himself and he had forgotten how to use cutlery. This was leaving his friend very distressed and it was beging to affect Harry. Remus disided that while teaching Harry how to do all those things he would also teach Sirius. Even if that meant embarrassing himself in the prosses.


	4. Teaching

"SIRIUS! HARRY! DINNER!" Remus called out to the two people in the house other tan himself. Both were playing with Harry's blocks in the front room. They both barrled into the kitchen and Sirius sat Harry in the highchair.

Sirius was smiling until a plate of pasta was put in front of him. He looked up and glared at his friened.

"Is this a joke Moony?" Sirius asked trying to keep calm.

"No Sirius this isn't a joke. I am going to teach you everything you knew before Azkaban and I am going to teach you the same time that we teach Harry. Together," Remus said smiling. Sirius studied his friend trying to find amusement anywhere in those eyes. He didn't find any so he nodded his head. "Good," Remus said smiling. "Ready?" he asked and Sirius nodded. Remus took a bite showing both Sirius and Harry how to use it. Both followed. Sirius beamed when he managed to get a fork full of pasta into his mouth all by himself. Harry clapped and dropped his to the floor. Remus picked it up and handed it back to the small child. "Well done both of you," Remus beamed.

'It feels good to have Remus prase me' Sirius thought and continued eating his dinner with constant priase from Remus.

That night Remus sat down with Sirius after putting Harry to bed. "Ready to learn how to read?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded egally. "OK," Remus opened the book and read a sentence then made Sirius read the same sentence back to him. They carried on like that until the whole book was read and then Remus handed Sirius a new book. "Read it to me," Remus said. Sirius gulped and opened the book.

"Once upon a time down on an old farm, lived a duck family, and Mother Duck had been sitting on a clutch of new eggs. One nice morning, the eggs hatched and out popped six chirpy ducklings. But one egg was bigger than the rest, and it didn't hatch. Mother Duck couldn't recall laying that seventh egg. How did it get there? TOCK! TOCK! The little prisoner was pecking inside his shell.

"Did I count the eggs wrongly?" Mother Duck wondered. But before she had time to think about it, the last egg finally hatched. A strange looking duckling with gray feathers that should have been yellow gazed at a worried mother. The ducklings grew quickly, but Mother Duck had a secret worry.

"I can't understand how this ugly duckling can be one of mine!" she said to herself, shaking her head as she looked at her last born. Well, the gray duckling certainly wasn't pretty, and since he ate far more than his brothers, he was outgrowing them. As the days went by, the poor ugly duckling became more and more unhappy. His brothers didn't want to play with him, he was so clumsy, and all the farmyard folks simply laughed at him. He felt sad and lonely, while Mother Duck did her best to console him.

"Poor little ugly duckling!" she would say. "Why are you so different from the others?" And the ugly duckling felt worse than ever. He secretly wept at night. He felt nobody wanted him." Sirius stopped there and gulped, he felt like that when he was a child and living with his 'family'.

"Go on Sirius your doing really well," Remus said smiling at Sirius. You see Remus had chosen this book for a reason. To prove to Sirius that he always had a family no matter how different or not that he was.

""Nobody loves me, they all tease me! Why am I different from my brothers?"" Again Sirius paused and gulped but he carried on when he saw the encouraging smile on Remus's face. "Then one day, at sunrise, he ran away from the farmyard. He stopped at a pond and began to question all the other birds. "Do you know of any ducklings with gray feathers like mine?" But everyone shook their heads in scorn.

"We don't know anyone as ugly as you." The ugly duckling did not lose heart, however, and kept on making inquiries. He went to another pond, where a pair of large geese gave him the same answer to his question. What's more, they warned him: "Don't stay here! Go away! It's dangerous. There are men with guns around here!" The duckling was sorry he had ever left the farmyard.

Then one day, his travels took him near an old countrywoman's cottage. Thinking he was a stray goose, she caught him.

"I'll put this in a hutch. I hope it's a female and lays plenty of eggs!" said the old woman, whose eyesight was poor. But the ugly duckling laid not a single egg. The hen kept frightening him.

"Just wait! If you don't lay eggs, the old woman will wring your neck and pop you into the pot!" And the cat chipped in:

"Hee! Hee! I hope the woman cooks you, then I can gnaw at your bones!" The poor ugly duckling was so scared that he lost his appetite, though the old woman kept stuffing him with food and grumbling:

"If you won't lay eggs, at least hurry up and get plump!"

"Oh, dear me!" moaned the now terrified duckling. "I'll die of fright first! And I did so hope someone would love me!"

Then one night, finding the hutch door ajar, he escaped. Once again he was all alone. He fled as far away as he could, and at dawn, he found himself in a thick bed of reeds. "If nobody wants me, I'll hid here forever." There was plenty a food, and the duckling began to feel a little happier, though he was lonely. One day at sunrise, he saw a flight of beautiful birds wing overhead. White, with long slender necks, yellow beaks and large wings, they were migrating south.

"If only I could look like them, just for a day!" said the duckling, admiringly. Winter came and the water in the reed bed froze. The poor duckling left home to seek food in the snow. He dropped exhausted to the ground, but a farmer found him and put him in his big jacket pocket.

"I'll take him home to my children. They'll look after him. Poor thing, he's frozen!" The duckling was showered with kindly care at the farmer's house. In this way, the ugly duckling was able to survive the bitterly cold winter.

However, by springtime, he had grown so big that the farmer decided: "I'll set him free by the pond!" That was when the duckling saw himself mirrored in the water.

"Goodness! How I've changed! I hardly recognize myself!" The flight of swans winged north again and glided on to the pond. When the duckling saw them, he realized he was one of their kind, and soon made friends.

"We're swans like you!" they said, warmly. "Where have you been hiding?"

"It's a long story," replied the young swan, still astounded. Now, he swam majestically with his fellow swans. One day, he heard children on the river bank exclaim:

"Look at that young swan! He's the finest of them all!"

And he almost burst with happiness. The end," Sirius finished the story and looked at Remus.

"Well done Sirius. You just finished a whole book on your own," Remus smiled and that made Sirius smile.

"You chose that book on purpose hugh Moony?" Sirius asked but Remus just smiled.


	5. Years later

It's been an eventful thirteen years for both Harry, Remus and Sirius. Sirius is know the man he was before Azkaban and Harry can't remember any of the abuse he endured at the hands of the Dursley's. All three have been living a happy life. Remus owns his own book shop in Diagon Ally and Sirius works as an auror. They are happily living in the newly restored Grymauld place. Which is now also being used as Headquaters to the Order of the Pheonix. Because unfortunately a year ago Voldermort returened. It's the summer before Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and Remus and Tonks have an announcement to make.

Tonks is Sirius's second cousin as she is the Daughter of Andormedia Tonks nee Black who was another disowned family member burnt of the Black family tree. Anyway back to Tonks. Or Nymphadora as her real name is but she doesn't like being called that. She has a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes. She is also a metamorphous so her hair colour changes to her mood but it's usually shoulder length and bubble gum pink.

"Sirius Harry I have something to tell you," Remus said during dinner.

"What is it Moony?" Sirius asked with a mouthful of mash potato. Remus scrunched up his nose.

"Sirius don't talk with your mouth full," Remus repremended. Sirius swalled and looked at Remus sheepishly.

"Sorry Moony," he said.

"Yes. Anyway I wanted to tell you that me and Nymphadora are dating," Remus said blushing as he looked at a plate of green beans.

"That's brilliant Uncle Remus," Harry said smiling.

"About time," Sirius said at the same time.

Remus looked at Sirius shocked.

"Your not angry?" Remus asked.

"No Rem I aint angry. I'm bloody releaved," Sirius said and on that note he and his godson fled the kitchen leaving a very dazed Remus to do the dishes alone. . . again.

_Dumbledore is dead. Dumbldore is dead. Dumbledore is dead._

Remus kept repeating the same fraze over and over again in his head as he sat next to his beloved at the funeral of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

As the ceremony begain Remus looked over at Sirius who was hugging Harry and holding the hand of one Poppy Pomfrey. Thay had fallen in love with each other quite fast and there was only eight years between them as Madam Pomfrey became the healer at Hogwarts when she was only eighteen. The year Remus had started there.

Sirius and Poppy had started a relationship when Poppy had saved Harry from a very bad infection he got when he was attaced at the Minsitry. Which was only last year.


	6. Ending

The final battle is won. And no one else has died. Poppy is tending to the wonded and Harry is sitting with the Weasely's and Hermione. I am sitting close by hugging Tonks my beautiful wife and our three month old son. Andoramedia had brought him to us as soon as the war was over. Poppy's swelling stomach came face to face with my. . . well face. "Remus I need to heal a very nasty gash you have over your eye." Poppy said. Remus nodded and handed the small boy to his mother who immediately began to nurse him.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE NEVER TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!" the scream filled the corridor outside the delivery room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Poppy had gone into labour not three weeks after the battle at Hogwarts. Remus was sat outside with Harry as he awaited the verdict on his god sibling. Teddy was at home with Tonks quite content. Soon a baby's cry filled the hall way and Harry sagged in relif. Sirius came out smiling:

"Come on in," he said. Both Remus and Harry walked in to see Poppy holding the smallest of pink blankets. "It's a girl," he said beaming.

"How would you like to give her her second name Harry?" Poppy asked. Harry stood their dumbstruck.

"O-O-OK," he stammered.

"Well her first name is Lilac." Sirius said as he kissed his wife then his baby's forhead and then Harry's forhead. Remus felt like he was intruding so left to send everyone they knew a patronus to say that Sirius and Poppy had had a baby girl.

When he went back in the small family were smiling. "I love it. Lilac Albusina Black," Poppy said smiling.

"Albusina?" Remus asked.

"Cross between Albus and Minerva," Harry said matter afactly.

"Oh." Was all Remus could say.

When Remus returened home he found Tonks sat on the sofa in nothing but a bra and knickers. Remus swallowed as he trousers became tight. Tonks looked over at her husband and smiled. "Teddy's at mums tonight so I thought we'd have a little fun," Tonks purred as she neared her husband. She rubbed her palm at the front of Remus's trouers and Remus groaned. "You like that my little wolf?" she asked and Remus's growled. Tonks smirked and knelt down in front of Remus. She undone his trousers and pulled him from inside his boxers. She managed to put half of his hard on in her mouth and sucked while rubbing the other half she couldn't reach. Remus groaned and tried not to buck into that sweet devilish mouth but failed.

Soon his seed was threatening to shoot from his cock but Tonks squeezed the end to prevent him cumming. Remus whimpered but got the message loud and clear. He scooped Tonks up and yanked of her bra and knickers as he climbed the stairs. Tonks ripped of his shirt (Remus's tousers and boxers begin left ages ago). Soon they reached the bedroom and Remus tossed Tonks onto the bed and entered her in one swift thrust. She moaned and clung to Remus's back as he moved within her. He sucked and nibbled on her nipples and she moaned. Remus (at one point) sucked a bit to much and got a mouthful of delisous warm milk. Soon both paties came and collapsed spent on the bed.

Standing at platform 9 ¾ Remus's remembered when he and Sirius had done this with Harry when he had turned eleven. Now Remus is saying good bye to his own son who is about to start a Hogwarts adventure of his own. Tonks kissed Teddy's cheek and his hair turned pink form embarrasment but soon turned blue again. Sirius, Poppy and Harry were right next to them saying good bye to Lilac.

Remus cradled the sleepy two year old in his arms. There little Amy. Whilest Tonks held there other two sons. John Sirius Lupin and Albus Harry Lupin. Both were three months old.

Sirius meanwhile was holding there only son. James Harry Black who was als two years old. Poppy was holding one of the two month old twins. She was holding Lily Lupin Black and Harry was holding the other twin Lotus Molly Black.

Soon the two eleven yaer olds were on the train and waving good bye. Harry went to join his wife who had just said good bye to her neice Gemma (Charlies daughter). "Soon this will be our chance." Harry whispered.

And he was right, seven years later he was saying farewell to his first born. James Sirius Potter. Then a year later his second born Albus Severus Remus Potter. Two years after that his last born. Lily Luna Potter.

Life really was different to Harry. He never told anyone but he could still remember the abuse he had endured when he had lived with his aunt and uncle for a year. He knew he was much better off with the family he had grown up with.


End file.
